Blood Relations
by Originals101
Summary: A secret has been held from the Mikaelson family since before they were turned. Does it change how Klaus views the world? Will it change the Mystic Falls Gang plan of wiping out the Original family?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

"So you don't think I'm fun, is that it Caroline?" Stefan asked his face playing between broodiness and playfulness, as he sat across from her in the booth, Damon was sitting next to him. Elena had left minutes earlier when she saw the two brothers come in.

"Well brother, she isn't wrong," Damon spoke his mouth forming his ever-present smirk and his blue eyes were glimmering with mischief has he took a sip of his bourbon.

"What, so if I walked over to a girl right now at the bar and took her over my shoulder and danced with her, that wouldn't be me being fun," Stefan spoke, he was trying hard not to smirk at their faces.

Caroline looked at him, "yeah right like broody Stefan would actually go out onto that dance floor," pointing to the party that was going down next to them in Mystic Grill, "pick up a girl and dance with her."

Taking a drink from his bourbon, he downed in one gulp before clinking it onto the table, standing up he headed towards the girl that he had noticed walk in only ten minutes before at the bar. Her long straight brown hair was almost to the middle of her back as she leaned on the counter waiting for the bar tender to notice her, wearing a red letterman jacket and dark blue skinny jeans with red converse. Coming up to her, he leaned down next to her ear, whispering in it quietly so that Caroline and Damon couldn't hear him with their vampire hearing.

Caroline and Damon watched as Stefan leaned next to the teen before lifting her over his shoulder, their jaws became slack at the move. As Stefan carried the girl over his shoulder he gave his brother and Caroline a smirk before depositing the girl in front of him before both of them started dancing to the music.

Keeping her voice low, even with the pulsating music as she looked up at Stefan, "so you want to tell me why there is a table of people staring at us?"

Looking over his shoulder at his friends before looking down at the teen, "proving a point."

"And what point would that be Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well Ms. Carter that would be that I am fun."

Gasping feigning shock, "how dare they not think your fun now they should of met you at the turn of twentieth century you were terribly boring then."

"Shut up," laughing at her statement, "so what brought you back to Mystic Falls?"

"Well you know a little bit of this a little bit of that," tilting her head ever so slightly each time she says 'little bit.'

"Never could get a straight answer from you, now could I," Stefan teased he had missed the playful banter that he and Jess shared. "But on a serious note I don't have to look over my shoulder for your big bad brother?" Somehow with the years of friendship he had with Jess her brother still hated him, he couldn't figure out if it was because he was friend's with his little sister or because when he first met him he had snapped his neck.

Waving her hand, "don't worry he is hopefully miles away from here."

"Well maybe we should head to my place to be sure."

Narrowing her eyes at him, "you just want to prove them wrong don't you?" smiling at the end so that he could see she wasn't mad, shrugging her shoulders, "why not."

With that they left the Grill and headed towards the Salvatore mansion. Neither seeing the shocked faces of Damon and Caroline.

"Well that was … shocking," Caroline spoke; she didn't know Stefan had it in him to pick up a girl.

Damon gulped down his bourbon, "well he finally learned something."

Once they reached the forest, Jess looked at Stefan before saying, "race you," with that she took off like a shot, Stefan yelling behind her that she was cheating.

She pretended to look at her nails as she stood by the door of mansion waiting for Stefan to show up ten seconds after her, "Your slow you know."

"I'm sorry, but how old are you again?" Stefan jokes.

Sticking her tongue out at him as he opens the door, "a lady never tells her age."

Grinning at her, "What lady?"

"Oh. Your just mean," Jess speaks her face going into a fake pout before sitting down on the old couch, crossing her arms.

Ignoring the fake pout, "Well what have you been up to, guessing by the letterman jacket your brother's decided to go back to college," considering the fact that it was way to big for her small frame.

Rolling her eyes, "yeah, and because of that I have to go back to high school since it wouldn't look right if his clearly younger sister wasn't in school."

"So you coming to Mystic High?" his forest green eyes shining bright at the thought, it would be great to have a friend there beside Caroline, Elena and him had been on the outs since he told her he thinks she likes Damon.

"Yeah, so just ignore my brother if you see him if you don't want your neck snapped, … again." Pulling her legs under her, she asks, "So what's new on your front?"

"Well Elena and I broke up and Damon is still being Damon. Have you ever heard of the Originals?"

Recognition passed through Jess's eyes, before she answered, "rumors, there supposed to be the first vampires in existence."

"Yeah they are. You know how Elena looks like Katherine," ignoring her gagging sound he continued, "well she was used in the Sun and the Moon sacrifice allowing Klaus to break his curse and become the Original Hybrid, now he needs her blood to create more hybrids. … During the summer I became his personal slave, apparently I knew him in the twenty's and he told me he had all his family locked away with daggers in their hearts. He took away my freedom and when he released me after I saved him from a white oak stake and he killed his father, as retaliation I stole his family," ignoring her gasp, "he has them back now and they are undaggered thanks to my brother and Klaus's brother Elijah yesterday."

"So the entire original family is alive and in Mystic Falls?" Jess says her face contorting to one of shock she knew it only meant one thing for her, she had already known about most of what Stefan had told her and when she had learned of Mikael's demise at the hands of Klaus she was ecstatic for him.

"Yeah but don't worry, Esther, their mother, made a deal with us they won't hurt us."

Her face scrunched up into confusion, "Esther, Esther Mikaelson is alive?" last time she checked that woman was buried six feet down and hopefully rotting in hell.

"Yeah, there's a ball tonight in honor of them being reunited." His eyebrows going down when he figured out what she said, "Wait how do you know their last name is Mikaelson?"

"Not important. So are you going?" not wanting to dwell on the fact that she knew them all personally.

"Yes," deciding not to tell her about the fact that Elena was personally invited to talk to Esther and he was planning on going in her place, the less people to know about that the better when it came to a plan involving the Originals. "Are you planning on crashing?"

Jess looked at Stefan like he was stupid before sarcastically answering, "Yeah sure. I want to crash a ball that is hosted by some of the most deadliest and oldest vampires in existence, sound like fun."

Minutes later they were reminiscing about the past, leaning forward Stefan spoke laughing at the memory, "remember when Preacher Quinton from that backwater town in Georgia caught us trying to buy whiskey at the saloon there."

"Yeah I don't think he would ever stop yelling at the fact that we were to young to be at the saloon or be drinking and since someone had been putting vervain in the coffee at the saloon, we couldn't compel him. I was just happy my brother had been a days ride away or he would have skinned me alive for all the stuff we pulled on that town."

"Yeah well the fact that we had been acting like twelve year olds wasn't helping, seriously we put chili peppers juice on towels so that when they went to polish the silverware it got all over it, we put skunk weed in the bath house. We were just lucky they just yelled it was eighteen seventy two they could of done a whole lot more to us than a verbal chastisement."

"Yeah well who were they to say that we had to act a certain way and that," mimicking how some of the adults in that area spoke, "young men and lady's do not speak to elders in that tone or act as heathens, you were not raised in a barn," with that the opening rift of AC/DC Back in Black blasted through the air, Jess quickly picked it up moving away from couch and then the living room, "Hello."

Stefan listened as Jess talked quietly on the phone he couldn't make out the words on the other side since the man was talking so low, but he could tell it was a man, though he could hear Jess' side as he listened in her old world accent becoming more pronounced as she talked, "Come on ... do I have too ... Why you always got to play that card. Fine whatever. ... Yes sir."

Once the phone call ended he heard her mumble under her breath "dick."

"So who was that?"

"Scott."

"What he want that got you saying 'yes sir.' "

"You know that ball the Mikaelson's are hosting?"

"Yeah you still won't tell me how you know them," pointing his index finger at her.

Waving him off, "Yeah well I now have to go to it," picking up her jacket, "and now I have to get a stupid dress."

"For someone you only started wearing pants in the last half century you seem to hate the idea of dresses."

"Yeah well let's see how you would like having to wear them for centuries." She was extremely happy when she didn't have to wear corsets any longer it made it extremely difficult to breath.

Smirking, "luckily I don't have too." She stuck her younger out at him, "So where do you plan on finding a date this short notice."

"I don't," she then gave him a smirk of her own, "unless you want to do it, I can guarantee that your neck will be broken at least 3 times."

Quirking his eyebrows he inquired, "Only three times?"

Shrugging, "I'm being optimistic. So I'll see you later, text me when you get there and I'll make sure Scott doesn't start early just for the fun of it."

"See you later." With that Jess left and Damon walked in a few minutes later.

"Brother," Damon spoke looking around the house trying to see if anyone was still there, "so what happened to the girl you left with?"

"Left a few minutes ago," faking regret, "too bad."

"You left her alive?" Damon asked, somewhat surprised since Stefan was just getting over a ripper binge.

Waving him off, Stefan headed towards the stairs. He didn't want Damon corrupting one of his few long-term friends, especially since he had killed Lexi and Jess was the last of his truly best friends.

Please Review, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Jess walked up the steps of the Mikaelson mansion three hours later, after finding a strapless teal dress. Walking in without knocking, she stood in the foyer, watching as Rebekah, who was in a gold cashmere sweater, was yelling at the staff to put things in different areas of the house. She got ten feet into the house before Kol was right in front of her his trademark smirk in place. "Well, well, well coming to join the party, little one?"

"Hello Kol good to see you again," not waiting for a reply she looked up at him her voice becoming teasing, "how was your nap?"

"Your lucky I like you," his face serious pointing his finger in her face.

She pretended to bite his finger, before squealing away when he lunged at her. Running at vampire speed through the room towards the upstairs, Kol chasing after her only a second behind her. After getting on the second floor landing, she ran to the only door that was open, Rebekah yelling after them to stop running since she had been on the stairs when they had whooshed by. Elijah who had been showing Finn how to work a phone, since he had been in a coffin for nine hundred years, both jumped up at the sudden intrusion of Elijah's bedroom.

Finn grabbed the blur running past him as Elijah commanded, "Kol what is the meaning of this?" seeing as Kol had stopped at the doorway blocking Jess's only path out unless she wanted to jump out the widow.

"Why don't you ask her brother," pointing to Jess who was still being held in Finn's strong grasp.

Elijah turned, "Justine good to see you."

"As you Elijah," looking up at Finn's face, "you mind letting me go Finn."

As Finn let her go, Elijah speaks, "so what have you done to make Kol come after you." It wasn't a question for as long as he remembers Kol and Jess had been thick as thieves even with the age gap between them, they would torment and bicker back and forth till someone stopped them usually himself or one of Jess's brothers.

"I asked him if he had a nice nap and when he stuck his finger at my face I pretended to bite it," smiling innocently up at him as she speaks.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "of course, well can you children," looking between Kol and Jess, "take it outside."

As Jess went towards the door, Finn called out, "Justine what are you wearing?"

Looking down at her outfit before returning her gaze back up to him confused by the question, "what do you mean?"

Elijah then answered for her, "there clothes, most girls were pants nowadays Finn."

Nodding Finn gives of a "oh. Well Elijah it looks like that is another thing I must learn shall we continue on the lesson to work a cellular device," with that Kol and Jess exit, only for Kol to pick Jess up throwing her over his shoulder, heading towards his own bedroom.

Throwing her hard on his bed, she yelled, "What was that for?"

"This my dear is retaliation," plopping down beside her on the bed he grasped her sides tickling her without mercy, once she was in tears from laughing so hard he stopped and asked, "so what is it that people do for fun around here, mother has put a ban on eating the locals and I need entertainment."

"Well we could always annoy Bekah and Nik," Jess spoke smirking, mischief sparkling in her emerald eyes.

He matched her smirk, his brown eyes gleaming with ideas, "that's a lovely idea, lets go find them."

As they walked into Klaus's art room, they saw Klaus with his back turned painting another one of his many paintings, without turning around he spoke, "leave."

"Well brother is that anyway to treat family," Kol spoke as Jess stood beside him.

"Yeah come on Nik don't you want to say hi," Jess spoke her voice portraying its usual sweet accent that matched the rest of the Mikaelson's.

Klaus turned around, "well isn't this a surprise, so Scott got you the message."

Jess rolled her eyes, "yes, told me there was a ball I couldn't miss especially since your mother is apparently alive, but I have yet to see her."

"If you want she is only down the hallway Tin," Klaus says, using her nickname that Rebekah had come up for her.

Jess made a pained face at that, she had no want to see the Original Witch, "no thanks, I rather not."

Klaus and Kol laughed at that, before Klaus looked over at Jess, "So when is Scott coming or did he come with you?"

Ignoring his question she asked one of her own, "So when are you going to release Will and Daniel?"

Sighing as he put down his brush, "I got a few of my hybrids to retrieve them, they should be here within the hour," he figured that by tonight the two men should be able to control their tempers at him for locking them in coffins.

"Good, and Scott should be here in a half hour."

Kol looked down at Jess smirking, "guess we will have a show within the hour."

"I guess so," Jess spoke while Klaus rolled his eyes, seeing that, "it's your own fault Nik for locking them in coffins."

"Why don't you two annoy someone else," Klaus bit back before turning back to his painting.

Going down to the kitchen, both Kol and Jess saw Rebekah still ordering the staff around trying to make the evening perfect, Jess ran up to Rebekah when her back was turned to them, before yelling out, "Bekah!"

Rebekah whirled around at her name, before glancing down slightly at all 5'4 of Jess Carter, "Tin!" bringing her into a hug, Rebekah hadn't seen her since just after Kol had been daggered in nineteen fourteen. Pulling out of the hug, she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Scott called told me I had to be here," Jess said.

"Well do you have a date to the ball? Do you have a dress? Do have proper shoes?" Bekah quickly fired each question after taking in Jess's appearance with Scott's letterman jacket and skinny jeans with converse.

"My brothers would kill him, so no. Yes and yes."

Rebekah looked at Kol who was waiting as patiently as Kol could actually wait, in other words he was touching everything that was on the table as he listened to his best friend and little sister talk, "I'm taking her, so you are going to have to find your own entertainment," with that she grabbed Jess' arm and started dragging her towards the direction of the stairs.

Jess looked over her shoulder mouthing to Kol, "help me," while Kol laughed at her predicament, he knew she hated anything to do with fashion, heck picking out the dress and the shoes had taken altogether less than an hour.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I would love to know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Forty minutes later, both Rebekah and Jess ran out of Rebekah's bedroom at the sound of glass breaking and yelling. Now in a tank top and a pair of spandex shorts, Jess ran down the stairs followed quickly by Rebekah who had just finished putting on her green satin dress for the ball, to see Kol leaning against the stairwell eating a bag of popcorn as he watched Elijah, Finn, and Scott trying to stop Will and Daniel from killing Klaus, each of them trying to grab one of the men that were fighting.

Will who towered over Klaus by a good four inches yelled out, "how dare you lock me in a coffin for over hundred and fifty years?" emphasizing it by punching Klaus in the face with a right hook knocking Klaus to the ground.

Only for Daniel to escape Finn's clutches and ran at Klaus, Jess yelled out at that, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Esther came out and she definitely didn't want her coming out, "stop it all of you!"

Kol looked back at her annoyed, "why, why would you do that it was just getting good?"

All six of the men looked up at her startled by the intrusion before three sets narrowed at her, Daniel was the first to speak his accent prominent, "what the hell are you wearing Justine?!"

Scott spoke next, "you were definitely not dressed that way this morning."

Will then spoke out, "are you trying to dress like a strumpet?"

About to run her hand through her newly curled hair only to have Rebekah slap her hand away, she sighed then wondering why she had been excited to see Will and Daniel, oh right it hand been well over a century, "brothers just calm down, I was in the middle of getting dressed when you boys decided to throw a damn fit."

The only response she got was three identical, scoldings of "language," to which she rolled her eyes too.

Each of her brothers were 6'3, William being the oldest alive with shoulder length blondish brown hair and slight stubble with light blue eyes, Daniel was next with dark blue eyes and longish hair the only difference was his copper brown hair and thicker stubble, Scott looked the most like her with the same dimples only his was less prominent and emerald eyes, his brown hair fell in shaggy whiffs across his forehead and behind his ears, he was also her only full blooded brother the others being half on her mom's side. They each had taken part in raising her and with becoming vampires their personalities increased so their over protective nature came to the point of killing men who had taken interest in her, just like Nik had done for Bekah. Since their mother had died when she was two and Scott and her's father was killed when she was young, all three of them had taken over raising her with the help of their Aunt and Uncle.

Climbing back up the stairs, Jess ignored the shouts of her brothers at Klaus about locking them away, as the rest of the Mikaelson's watched as they had done the same thing the night before. Slipping into Rebekah's room she went over to the teal strapless dress that had a silver belt just under the bust area that she had bought for the evening, after taking off her tank top leaving her in her strapless bra and spandex shorts she slipped on the dress before noticing that she couldn't reach the zipper on the back, she called out "Bekah!"

A moment later, Rebekah walks in "oh my gosh you look beautiful in that."

Looking back at Bekah, "well like I said before you look beautiful, also," pointing to the zipper that was on the back, "I can't reach the zipper, can you help please?"

"Yes sure," with that Rebekah zipped her up, guiding them to the full length mirror, "we look hot, so all that is left is our makeup," at Jess's look of annoyance, Bekah playfully snapped, "oh hush, these things only happen every once and awhile."

"So who is your date to the ball?" Jess asked as she helped Bekah apply her eye makeup giving Bekah a smoky look with eye shadow.

"Matt Donovan," Bekah said smiling, Jess could tell from the way she smiled that Rebekah had really fallen for him.

"So how do you know Matt?"

"From Mystic High school."

"You go there?"

"I was attending till that dopplebitch stabbed me in the back with a dagger. Why?"

"I'm starting there next Monday, as per Scott's orders since he wants to attend college near here to get his twelfth bachelors in something or another."

"What grade?"

"Um. I believe eleventh … yeah eleventh," Jess sometimes had a hard time remembering what grade Scott typically placed her in since it could range from ninth to eleventh, and one time when she had pissed him off to far and he had placed her in eighth. She had been pissed when he had told her, she was physically sixteen, having had her 'birthday' a couple days before she was killed, of course if she actually took into consideration that the moon changes and everything she would still be actually be considered fifteen, and he had placed her in a classroom full of thirteen and fourteen year olds. Looking into Rebekah's eyes, Jess pleads, "Are you going to go back, please say you are Bekah?"

"Yeah, I never been to high school so I would like to finish it," Rebekah answers sincerely. Jess didn't see why she would want to go to a place for seven hours of mandatory schooling each day but was thankful that she wouldn't be alone at the school beside Stefan, who already seemed to have friends there.

An hour later, Scott was giving Will and Daniel a quick lesson on modern technology and events like what a light switch does to civil rights and what's happening in politics, but since they had been around centuries before both of them adapted quickly compared to Finn who had never even heard of running water, and they had never liked the idea of slaves in the first place to put a person down because of something they have no control over was appalling to them. Will looked at his youngest brother, "so what have you and Justine been doing for the last century and a half, little brother?"

"Getting an education, me making sure she doesn't do anything stupid, making sure to not get Nik mad at us, made sure Mikael was put to sleep so that we could all be safe that was of course years before Nik killed him with a white oak, we spent the last couple years traveling all across America that pretty much sums it up," Scott lists off, he could give stories to everything and if he did for some of them he knew his only sister would be getting yelled at by their brothers the second it came out of his mouth. Of course some of them would also get him being yelled at by them, since when they had been children they were raised to always respect there elders and since their father had always hunted, him and Jess were always in the care of Will and Daniel or their extended family.

As the centuries grew it had been more engrained into everyone's head that Scott and Jess, at least, would have to listen no matter what anyone else says to their elder brothers or anyone deemed important based on age, like Daniel had to listen to Will since he was three years younger. Since they often stayed with the Mikaelson's over the centuries Will would revert to what Finn said since he was the next oldest, at least when Finn had been undaggered.

"Well it looks like you two stayed busy," Daniel spoke up from the chair he was sitting on, rubbing the arms of the leather chair, "I like that they seemed to make furniture that is suitable for our height now." It was true most furniture made of the centuries had been made for those not of their tall stature, like for Jess and Rebekah had had no problem and sometimes Elijah and Nik didn't either, but for the rest of them who were over six feet had to bend to get through doorways and cram into the small furniture.

"Yes I do enjoy that to," Will spoke, as Scott nodded his own consent.

Just then Jess walked into the living room, "brothers," she greeted before sitting down between Will and Scott on the couch.

"So is that what your wearing to the ball, Tin," Scott asked looking at her attire, she looked lovely and he knew she had been careful to pick something that was flattering but wouldn't scare Will and Daniel about the fashion that girls wore these days, even if it was an unconscious thought.

Jess looked to her right at him, before sarcastically saying, "no of course not Scottie. I always dress in a ball gown. … What kind of question is that, of course this is what I'm wearing," moving her hands down the satin fabric smoothing it out.

Scott rolled his eyes at her, she was a smart ass half the time and it tended to get her in trouble but as long as she said it without trying to be rude he usually let it slide, as she was just a kid. "So what are you three talking about?"

"What has occurred in the last hundred and fifty years, quite amazing the accomplishments that has happened," Daniel spoke.

"Yes, they are. You'll love the new ways of hunting," Jess had went with Daniel a couple times over the centuries hunting, he could stand in place for hours and wait for the perfect buck to come around, of course she was similar to Kol so patience wasn't her virtue and if she had to hunt would rather chase after the buck then wait for it to come.

"Really, that's good to hear. Speaking of hunting," letting his vampire face fall, "were do we go to get blood around here?"

Looking at Scott then to Daniel she smirked at him before vampire speeding out of the room only to come back a couple seconds later with four blood bags, holding one out to him, "here."

Daniel looked at the bag, moving it around in his hand, "what is this?"

After giving Scott and Will each one, she smirked at him, "it's a blood bag you drink it." She knew he would hate it, Daniel had loved the hunt, the chase, when they had been first created he was a ripper before he finally was able to control the blood lust.

"No, no what happened to the original way, I like the original way," Daniel complained his voice teetering on a tantrum.

Scott spoke up then, "don't worry the original way is still there its just Esther made a rule that we couldn't hurt the locals, and since we need to start putting on our tuxes since the ball is to start in a half hour your just going to have to drink this," waving his own blood bag in his hands, "don't worry after the ball we'll all go hunting."

Appeased by the notation, Daniel nodded before asking, "so how do you drink it?"

"You suck from the straw," Scott says showing them.

Will's face turned to disgust at the taste, "it's cold."

"Well yeah, I got it from the refrigerator," Jess spoke after taking a sip of the red liquid being careful not to get it on her.

Nik walked in then already in his tux, "well I see you four are getting to know each other again." Will and Daniel glared from their seats, while both Scott and Jess shook their heads at that. Ignoring the glares, he smirked over at Scott and Jess, letting his dimples show, "learning about one of their many exploits," chuckling at the end seeing the youngest two's faces grow in shock. Nik knew exactly how Will and Daniel tended to react and they played it to a T. Unlike everyone else Scott and Jess had never been locked in a coffin by him he usually physically corrected them and for some reason they were the only two that even as young children would look at him for rules, of course after their father, but once he was dead they seemed to hold him to it even before anyone else.

At Will and Daniel's expectant faces towards them, Scott and Jess looked at each other they had done things that would no doubt get them in trouble but neither was about to share their transgressions or tell on each other. Will looked at his youngest two siblings; "Well out with it," he commanded.

Scott took the bullet, "he's joshing you two, you know us."

Daniel took it from there "we do know you two, so out with it. What did you? Reek havoc on a town, start a war," his face darkened at the next idea, "Scott did you allow her to date."

Jess noticing the change in his domineer, "how is me dating worse then starting a war?"

"Wars are out of our control, you however are in our control," Daniel explained pointing at her when he spoke the last half of his statement. Jess rolled her eyes at that of course her dating was a travesty, she could count on one hand the amount of lovers she had, on the other hand though she would need a calculator to count the amount of people her brothers compelled or killed just because they had taken and interest in her or her them.

Rebekah came in a moment later, seeing that none of the Carter men were dressed for the ball she huffed, "boys the ball is starting soon and guests are arriving. You should be getting dressed," with that the three men stood leaving the room to get ready, they had all learned over the centuries it was easier to pick their battles with Rebekah when it came to things like balls.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I would love to read what you think or want going forward.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

The lights were twinkling as people milled about the Mikaelson mansion, after scanning the room full of people, Stefan headed over to the bar ordering a glass then he headed over to the other side seeing Jess leaning against it much like earlier this morning, but this time when he went over he didn't lean in next to her, without looking at him she spoke, "You got about four pairs of eyes looking at you and none of them you want looking at you."

Leaning on the bar much like her taking a sip of the champagne he asked, "what do you mean?"

"My family, if you want to walk out of here looking like you do right now, I suggest not being seen with me."

"So they are like Scott?" the idea somewhat terrified him, Scott was taller, older which meant stronger and faster, and impulsive when it came to Jess.

"Worse," with that Jess left the bar with her champagne, leaving a shocked Stefan. He definitely didn't like the idea of four Scott's.

Walking over to Kol she stood next to him as he looked out at the crowd only for him to grab her glass, downing it in one go. "Hey!" she whispered yelled.

Kol looked down at her, before chuckling holding out the empty flute to her, "so who was that boy you were talking to?"

"None of your business Kol."

"Well if you don't tell me maybe I could ask him," Kol goaded.

Jess glanced up at him, glaring she knew he was manipulating her but she also knew he would follow through with it, "he's a Salvatore," hoping it would appease him. Apparently it did because instead of asking for more information or going after Stefan, he held out his arm, looping her own with his he guided them towards a woman in a gold sequence floor length dress who looked to be in her mid-forties along with man who had black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Kol walked up to the pair giving the woman his best charismatic smile, "Mayor Lockwood." The pair turned towards Kol and Jess who unlinked their arms, allowing for Kol to shake the Mayor's hand before bringing it up to kiss it much like the men did in the eighteenth century, "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson and this is Justine Carter." Jess shook hands with the Mayor deciding to forgo the curtsy that would complete the eighteenth century greeting, "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

The Mayor gave a noncommittal nod, as the man with blue eyes held out his hand towards Kol, "Damon Salvatore." Looking between Kol and Jess, he asks, "Have we met?" Kol gave Jess a look to which she gave a small shake of her head, she knew the question on Kol's mind and she had never met Damon with all her times with Stefan they had never seemed to cross paths.

Kol glanced over to the Mayor, "I've met a lot of people," before turning his gaze over to Damon, "and you don't particularly stand out," with that Kol again linked arms with Jess leaving the Mayor and Damon behind.

Will was standing next to Elijah when Kol and Jess came up to them. "So brother when is the dancing going to begin?" Kol asked as meeting people had not been entertaining for him.

"Right after I make a speech," turning towards Will he asked, "you guys want to be up their with us?" Will shook his head him and his siblings had always kept themselves out of the spotlight when it came to things like balls. They would be there to show loyalty and support, but in no way did they want to be seen as leverage to use against the Mikaelson's. "Well Kol, lets head to the stairs," with that Elijah and Kol left and Will and Jess were soon joined by Daniel and Scott as they stood off to the side of the stairs.

The music stopped playing and from halfway up the stairs, Elijah and all his siblings except for Finn stood. Elijah raises his voice above the crowd gathering their attention, "Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Once Finn made it up the stairs to Rebekah, he had been talking to Elena only moments before about seeing his mother, Elijah continued, "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Looking up the stairs as Esther descended to stand next to Kol, he waves his arm in her direction indicating her, "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Of course none of that was true their mother had been dead for all intensive purpose for the last thousand years and they had been expecting it to stay that way. As the siblings' head down the stairs towards the ballroom, Esther heads back up towards her room.

Jess and her brothers had stayed on the sidelines watching the couples dance, Jess watched as her best friend, Stefan headed out with the newest doppelganger. Glancing up at Will, "I'm going to go outside."

Will looked slightly down at his sister, since she was wearing heals she actually reached above his shoulder, "Five minutes."

Jess nodded curtly, she hated when her brothers did that, they would set time limits when she wasn't around them of course that was when phones hadn't been invented but Will and Daniel had just woken today so they still went by the eighteen hundred rules that Scott had stopped enforcing. Leaving she followed after Stefan and Elena who had just exited the mansion.

Walking out she hears the tail end of their conversion, "You sure you can do this?" Stefan asked.

Breathing out a sigh before answering, "I can do this." With that Elena started walking away before turning back towards Stefan saying, "When we were together, you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this, at least that hasn't changed," Elena spoke in a whisper before waiting for a reply after Stefan didn't give any acknowledgement beside turning his head to the side when she was talking, she turned and left.

Jess waited a minute before running in front of Stefan, who jumped back having not expected someone, "What the hell, Jess!" Stefan gasped out sure that if he was human he would be having a heart attack.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay?" she had seen his broody face when he left the party.

"Yeah I'm fine, aren't you worried your big brother will come out and find you?"

"No I have three minutes till they would show up," Jess said smiling, "so are you enjoying the party?"

"It's fine," hopefully by the end he will find out that Esther wants to kill Klaus, "wait what do you mean they?"

"Oh, yeah I never told you did I," chuckling a bit, "I have two other brothers."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, "been friends for over a century and now I learn you got more brothers, you got sisters coming out of the woodwork too."

"No need for sarcasm Stef, but no sisters just two brothers that are older than Scott just felt you should know so that if you see two guys with me, you wont be stupid and break their necks too." That was how he made an enemy of Scott and Will and Daniel would not be so easily subdued by her saying it was a mistake.

"Thanks for the word of warning," and speaking of breaking necks, "I need to go back to the party, don't want Damon making a fool of himself." At that Stefan sped off and Jess waited around a minute before walking back towards the party at a human pace, enjoying the cool night air on her skin.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love reading what you have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Kol led Rebekah by the arm to an uninhabited hallway before turning to her letting go of her arm in the process, "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" since Rebekah had asked a few minutes ago for him to help in the killing of Matt.

"The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside," Rebekah spoke.

His smile turning to a smirk by the end, "Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it."

"You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside," she spoke before turning around heading back to the party.

Jess walked past having just came back from outside, Kol called out to his partner in crime, "Tin come here."

Turning around her curls swishing at the sudden movement of moving straight in front of him, "yeah?"

"How would you like to join me in killing, Bekah's date."

"No Kol, Bekah would kill us if we did," Jess replied it had sounded wonderful up until the point it was Bekah's date.

"She wants to do it, so all we are doing is spitting in mother's rules," his smirk growing at the prospect he had always enjoyed doing what he was told not to.

Giving him an identical smirk, "well then if that's all," turning sideways she let her hand motion to the party, "lead the way." Kol then led them towards the front ready to have the entertainment he wanted since Jess had put a stop to her brothers killing Nik.

Both Kol and Jess watched from the darkness of the night sky as, Rebekah and Matt walked through the line up of guest's cars, "So what are we doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Just taking a break from the polite chitchat," more like getting him away so that she and her brother could kill him, having not known that Kol had invited Jess along for the fun.

Rubbing his hands on his tux-covered arms, "It's freezing. Let me get my coat."

Looking at the old truck in mild disdain, "This is your car?"

"Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't," Matt spoke his voice trying to be joking but came out slightly annoyed that he had to work so hard for what he got while others didn't they could just compel.

Seeing Matt put the coat over Rebekah's shoulders, Jess whispered as she stood next to Kol, "that right there just ended our entertainment." She knew Bekah well enough to know that the kind gesture would make her swoon even more over the boy.

Rebekah then spoke confirming Jess's thoughts as Kol became upset at the idea of not killing, "Oh, I'm a vampire. We don't - Thanks. Let's go back inside. I've got all the fresh air I need." Quickly pulling Matt back to the party as she continued to look over her shoulders for Kol in the shadows.

Kol looked over at Jess his eyes showing his slight anger at not being able to kill, his irritation radiated in his command, "Lets go inside."

Standing at the second landing of the stairs Esther looked out to the guests before her voice spoke over everyone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." She watched as her family each took a sip of the blood-laced champagne.

Everyone repeated the words as the raised their glasses to their lips

Jess held the champagne looking it over typically she wouldn't be able to drink alcohol unless she snuck it but glancing up at Will her eyes shining with the question, at his nod she smiled at that before taking a sip her mouth curving in disgust at the taste. Will smirked down at his sister, he figured she wouldn't like it, it was an acquired taste and the times he had caught her drinking it had always been scotch or bourbon.

Jess followed after Kol she knew that walk and that expression he was going to do something that would end up with him killing someone and him being in trouble for doing it, Kol strolled up to the second story balcony before hiding in the shadows, Jess stopped not sensing anyone any heartbeat or talking on the balcony and she definitely didn't want to get close to Kol when he was like that as it would end with her doing something that would no doubt get herself with three pissed off brothers breathing down her neck. Standing at the end of the stairwell leaving an ear out towards the balcony and kept her eyes glued at one of the many landscape painting Nik had hung. She could hear a cough come from Kol before turning and seeing the back of Rebekah's date in front of Kol who had smirk on his face, "Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met," extending his hand out towards Matt.

Clasping the hand, "Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson."

At the first sound of a hand breaking, Jess sped up, "Aah!" Matt yelled out in pain falling to his knees as Kol continued to squeeze.

The blue-eyed Salvatore was in front of Matt and Kol before Jess got there a second later, "Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback," Damon chided.

Kol growled at that but before Jess could stop it Damon pushed Kol off the balcony. Jess growled at that and Damon whirled around to find Jess with black veins crawling beneath the skin under her eyes she stepped up in front of him taking his arm and pinning it back before breaking it and throwing him off the balcony. Only for Damon to land on top of Kol and backhand and snap Kol's neck.

Stefan ran out of the front door calling out "Damon, …" seeing Kol's lifeless body "Are you crazy?" as Jess jumped off the balcony ready to go after Damon.

As Jess went to lunge at Damon, Will ran at her grabbing her around the waist she elbowed him hard in the stomach saying, "let go of me, let me at him," her protective nature going into overdrive as her vampire features were on full display. The hit having loosened the grip Will had, she ran at Damon only to be tackled down by Scott. As this was happening the Mikaelson siblings had walked out seeing their brother with his neck snapped, while Elena ran out gasping at the sight.

Damon who at this time had stood up looked at his younger brother, "Maybe a little." Before spitefully saying looking at Elena, "Far be it from me to cause a problem," he then walked away as Scott held Jess by the arms making sure she couldn't hit him to get away, his eyes glaring at her as she looked down seething slightly.

The guest had all left five minutes ago; Kol had woken up angry ten minutes before. Elijah came down after talking with his mother saying he would handle Kol, Rebekah, and Justine. Strolling up at the three who were sitting on the couch as the rest of the Carter and Mikaelson siblings stood, all except for Finn who was with Esther. "How dare you disgrace this family," Elijah calmly spoke his disappointment easily heard if you had heard it a thousands of times over the centuries. "Mother had one rule no violence and the three of you had to disobey that."

Jess had the graciousness of looking down but she could feel her brothers' eyes glaring at her, it was one thing to kill when feeding entirely another thing to kill for sport. While Rebekah jumped at the accusation, "I didn't kill anyone, I told Kol not to kill Matt."

"You told me you brought him here to kill, the only reason you didn't go through with it is because he gave you a little attention, its pathetic," Kol snarled out glaring at his little sister.

"I don't have to stand here and take that," with that she vamp speeded away and out the door and Kol vamp speeded to his bedroom not wanting to listen to the chastisement from Elijah even longer.

Jess just sat there having watched the small fight, she was in trouble not only for going along with Kol and disobeying Esther, but for having fought against her brothers when they tried stopping her. Elijah then turned to Will, "you going to deal with her?" At his nod, Elijah glanced towards Klaus, "come brother, let them deal with her."

Klaus nodded before turning to the Carter brothers', "you all can stay here tonight I had rooms done for all four of you on the east wing."

"Thanks Nik," Scott answered before going to sit next to Jess who knew that once Nik left with Elijah, who was going to finish his lecture with Kol, she would be getting her own reprimand.

Once the siblings were alone, Will looked at Jess anger flashing in his eyes, "what the hell were you doing?"

"I was trying to protect Kol," Jess stood looking Will in the eyes, "Damon Salvatore threw him off the terrace, he snapped his neck. The first reason alone is reason enough to kill him; he did it without cause," so what if Kol was breaking Matt's hand. "Bekah wanted him killed before he had given her his coat. You taught us to protect family that was what I was doing."

"No, Kol chose to do wrong and he isn't hurt from getting his neck snapped and if Nik didn't retaliate so can you. And all that is beside the point you disobeyed Esther, you struck me, you know better than to do that. You understand why you're going to be punished." Will spoke his voice calm, he knew from experience that Jess would hide behind sarcasm and become defensive if he lost his calm.

"Yes, sir," Jess replied, it had been one thing you don't do, was disobey or challenge her brothers on something.

"Go to your room then," tilting his head towards the stairs.

Jess ran out of the room then, Scott looked up from the couch, "so what are you going to do?"

"What I've always done when she disobeys," Will spoke sighing at the fact that not eight hours after being released from a coffin he has to deal with Jess, before leaving the room.

Scott watched as he left, before letting his head go back against the couch tired from the day's events. He didn't want to be either of his siblings at the moment and was thankful he didn't have to be the big brother at the moment either. Daniel sighed as he slumped down in a chair, "Well I don't envy him having to tan her hide."

"Nor do I brother."

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I would love to read what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Nik was lounging on the couch a sketchbook laid out on his bent legs as he tried to draw, glancing up when Rebekah came walking in doing the walk of shame holding her heels in one hand, Kol got up from his spot in a chair spoke in a teasing voice "Well, well, well there's our girl," standing in front of the step that sectioned off the walk area with the living room so that he could block Bekah's path.

Getting frustrated at the game Kol was playing, Bekah spoke in an annoyed tone, "Get out of my way, Kol."

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. … Matt, was it?" smirking as he continued his game.

Speaking through her teeth as she looked down at him from the step, "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Glancing at a smirking Nik, "Don't start, Nik."

Nik glanced up before going back to his drawing, his voice petulant, "I didn't say anything."

Slumping down onto the chair, Kol spoke, "I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol planned on hanging out with Jess in a couple hours but his patience for waiting hadn't lasted and unless someone entertained him he was liable to go on a killing spree.

Looking at his youngest brother that was alive, making a shooing gesture, "What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it."

Kol's voice went from complaining to trying to guilt trip his older brother by giving him sad puppy eyes, "It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Ok. Why not?" standing up he lightly dropped his sketchpad onto his recently vacated spot, "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you and Jess trying to murder Rebekah's date." Kol opened his mouth to object to the line but it was mostly true it was just that Bekah had instigated it.

Watching as they headed out the room past her, "Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it."

Kol shot back, pointing at her, "Just like you, Bekah."

Throwing her high heel at him as he vamp speeded out the room closing the door after him, "Good riddance, both of you."

Jess walked up towards Nik and Kol who where standing at the bar watching the patrons go past as they drank. "Hello boys," she greeted as she unzipped the leather jacket showing off the black and white striped thermal underneath.

Nik looked at her, "Hello Tin, your brothers let you out," while Kol tipped his glass in greeting.

"Well why wouldn't they?"

"Last night not ring a bell," smirking when she saw her wrinkle her nose at the memory.

"Will dealt with that last night," Jess spoke waving her hand at him as if to say change the subject, Jess was thankful she wasn't human anymore or the tanning she got she would still be feeling the affects today. Turning to Kol, "so this is what you planned for entertainment drinking yourself to oblivion," glancing at the bottles that were behind him.

"Well little one, you know me its either this or kill something and you know how that goes." Or he would create havoc for others but he always had a thing for the extremes.

"Well now there's billiard's table so want play," Jess spoke pointing behind her at the cherry wood pool tables she saw when she had come in the day before. "Bet you still cant beat me or how about darts." Remembering all the times they had played when it was first invented, of course left alone with it they created a more bloody game by having each shot be towards a human than the board, killing the human would be a win and since they both were competitive the humans never stood a chance.

Nik looked between the two, "do billiards, its less bloody and wont get you two into trouble."

Looking up at Nik, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, "Play with us Nik you can be on Kol's team he will need all the help he can get with him being drunk."

Kol took another sip of his bourbon before glaring at her, "I can beat your ass as it is Justine." Smirking when he spoke her full name as she made a face at it.

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't lie you know I can beat you," with that he strolled over to the pool table.

Setting up the pool table for the third time, Jess laughed, "what is it like getting beat by someone younger." Having lost both times both Mikaelson's grunted at the comment.

"Just set them up sweetheart," pointing his cue stick towards her, Kol challenged, "you are going to loose."

"We'll see, cant have you two getting a big head now can we," Jess smiled as she leaned on her cue stick. It was nice having the three of them together again since the curse was now broken Nik could finally relax.

"Yes because what you have would count as a little head," Nik snarked back, before leaning down to break, hitting in two balls one solid the other striped. "We're solids," walking around the table to take another shot hitting it with to much force making the ball he hit hit the back of the pocket before going back onto the red felt table.

Kol grumbled at that, while Jess leaned onto the table making two stripes go in before missing the third.

Kol smirked before taking his own shots getting three solids in before missing the forth on a bank shot. "Well try to beat that little one."

"My pleasure," before sinking in three of her own and missing her last striped ball.

Nik turned to his brother, "you had to say that didn't you."

Across the room, Alaric and his date, Dr. Meredith Fell, watched the three walk around the table smiles on each of their faces as they took their shots. Meredith looked at Rick before asking in a low voice, "so who is the girl, is that Rebekah, their sister?" she had yet to meet the original family and was happy for it.

"No, she is either an innocent bystander or a ruthless vampire," if she was a vampire he would need to tell Damon so he could help kill her because if she was that chummy with the Mikaelson's it would get in the way of the Scooby gang killing the lot.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Three hours later, Nik and Kol were back at the bar making a steady way through half the bars liquor. Jess had headed out to pick up Daniel almost an hour and a half before, who had gone on a hunting trip a town over, by himself.

Walking down the steps of the cellar, Damon called out seeing Stefan contemplating about to drinking from a blood bag, "Clock's ticking. You gonna bring some plans, or you are too busy fixing a snack?"

Pushing the fridge door closed, "We need to call Bonnie. There's gotta be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

Damon started walking towards his younger brother, as he did he started to list off everything that could go wrong with the idea, "A, what if she's with Esther? B, what if she can't cut her off? C, I don't know how any of this stuff works, and, D, neither do you."

"You got a better plan?" Stefan asked annoyed that they had to do anything, since killing Klaus is what they wanted, and Elena just had to get herself captured by Elijah.

"Worst-case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery."

Stefan nodded his head thinking over the idea, "Kill 'em."

"If it comes to that," Damon speaks before talking the blood bag out of Stefan's hand, taking a sip before handing it back as Stefan started to pace.

"There's gotta be another way."

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?" holding up the dagger in front of his face.

"You wanna dagger Elijah."

"Well, they're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live. Elena's safe. Problem solved."

"We don't know how that'll affect Klaus."

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem."

"Dagger's lethal to any vampire who uses one."

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot," Damon spoke thinking of Alaric.

Driving towards the Grill to give Alaric the dagger, Damon looked over at Stefan, "so that girl that tried to kill me last night was getting all chummy with the Originals, you want to tell me how you know her since I am almost positive she is the girl you picked up yesterday."

"She's a friend."

"Who knows Klaus," Damon spoke, it wasn't a question but a statement. "So brother how is it that you know her?"

"Met her the year we were turned with Lexi."

"How come I have never heard of her?"

"She popped in and out, her brother kept a tight leash on her."

As Finn lit the torches that surrounded the pentagram, Esther explained what was happening, "The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the earth."

"And the torches?" Bonnie asks.

"Five torches one for each of my children."

"What about the other four?" Abby asks pointing to the other four that were between the points of the pentagram.

"For my nephews and niece."

Bonnie's eyebrows rose at that, "there are other Originals?"

"Yes, my sister's children."

Bonnie nodded before asking, "What's the spell you're doing?"

"As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death will come theirs."

Abby looked over at Finn, as he lit the last torch, "And you're just willing to die?" disbelief in her tone.

"My mother's releasing me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice. It's a gift."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Esther and Finn were willing to kill their entire family, she had spent months protecting her friends and here they were willing to kill their own family.

After Nik went after Caroline, Kol made his way over to Meredith who was playing pool. Grabbing a pool stick before sliding up next to the woman, his voice full of flirting tones, "A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?"

Meredith looked over to see the Original before she made her way around the table, only for Kol to follow, "None of your business."

His voice loosing the flirting aspect, "Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" as she walked over to the rack to hang up the pool stick.

"And why would I do that?" Kol spoke cornering her slightly his right hand coming up to touch her cheek, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," Meredith slapped it away as Alaric came up to them.

"Pretty sure she told you to get lost."

"Pretty sure I don't care," Kol spoke as he took his eyes away from Meredith's to turn towards Alaric.

Alaric stabbed Kol with a dagger, and as Kol started to desiccate from it Meredith stood in front of the men so to block them from view of the patrons, Alaric whispered, "Next time, take a hint."

"Here. Grab him," Alaric grunted as he half carried half dragged Kol out the back of the Grill. Damon and Stefan were there waiting for them, Stefan walked over to help as Damon spoke out, "Tell the sexy doctor good work."

Klaus came flying down the steps and a car could be heard braking hard up on the street. Klaus grabbed the dagger and through Alaric into the brick wall next to him. Stefan went to intercept Klaus through him towards the steps only for Jess to catch him.

"I should have killed you months ago," Nik spoke, at that Jess dropped Stefan onto the steps coming to stand at Nik's side.

"Do it. That's not gonna stop Esther from killing you."

Klaus started walking towards Damon his steps purposeful trying to invoke fear, "What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus moved to kill Damon only for Elijah to appear at the top of the steps, "Leave him!" Nik and Jess, who had been trying to figure out what happened, turned to him "We still need him, Niklaus."

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Ignoring Nik's and Jess's look, he started to pull out his cell as he walked down the steps, "You tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told me we had until after 9:00," Damon spoke looking at the large clock tower.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early."

Daniel, Elijah, Nik, Kol, and Jess started their walk towards the old witches house, Elijah having told them what Esther had been planning. Daniel and Jess stopped short deciding to stay in the background and watch maybe catch a glimpse of the Bennett witches and kill them if Damon and Stefan tried to save them.

"They're coming, mother," Finn spoke from inside the pentagram.

"No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough," Esther voiced, panic could be heard in her voice, turning to the Bennett witches, "Run. Go quickly." Walking into the pentagram, "My sons, come forward."

Finn held out his hand so that Esther would be partially behind him, "Stay beside me."

"It's ok. They can't enter." The flames going higher when Kol got within a foot of the salt lines.

"That's lovely. We are stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol spoke as he paced in front of the pentagram his eyes never leaving Finn or Esther's faces.

Esther scolded her voice calm, "Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Elijah spoke next, "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," he didn't need to include that killing her sister's children would be one also, considering she was the one who raised them since William, the oldest, was only thirteen.

"My only regret is that I did no let you die a thousand years ago."

Nik irritated at the back and forth, "Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

Esther spoke not loosing focus on Nik's face, as she took a few steps closer but not crossing the salt lines, "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Turning to Elijah, "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility you're no better. All of you you're a curse on this earth stretched out over generations. Even young Justine turned into a monster. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." Not even a minute later the flames of the torches flared and she yelled out, "Sisters, do not abandon me!"

Finn yelled out, "Mother!" as he grabbed her away from the flames that made Elijah, Nik, and Kol cover their face from the light and heat. When they opened them Finn and Esther were gone.

Only for a scream to be heard and then complete darkness.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love reading what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena watched from the safety of the vampire free portion of the cave as Rebekah started to choke her skin turned gray and black veins crawled their way across her skin, as she fell, her blue eyes glaring out at Elena before closing as she fell in a heap on the dirt floor. Scrabbling for her phone, Elena glanced back at Rebekah before dialing Stefan's number, sighing in relief as the cell clicked signaling her call was answered.

The full moon had passed its apex, the rustle of leaves in the trees and the hoot of the odd owl in the distance, the only thing he could hear, once the smoke dissipated from the torches his hybrid ears picked up the soft cry of Bonnie and the shuffling of the Salvatore brother's, but that was it. At his feet laid the desiccated bodies of two of his brothers, his eyes shifted toward the outline of trees where he could see flashes of movement. Calling out, his voice trying not to betray the level of shock of the nights rollercoaster of events, "Justine?" she was going to be the only one left out of the desiccation that left Elijah and Kol 'dead' at his feet.

"Over here!" her voice sounded strained as she came into view from the line of trees, Daniel was draped over her left shoulder while Esther was over her right, and Finn was carried bridal style in her arms, the glint of metal flashing in the moonlight from the dagger that protruded from his chest.

In a flash Nik was standing next to her, "what happened?" taking his oldest brother from her arms, the shift in movement allowing him to smell in greater strength the metallic copper scent that had been their source of nourishment for centuries.

Not speaking up, Jess continued to walk in silence, her free arms wrapping around the legs of Esther and Daniel. Once they were back where Elijah and Kol still laid, both of them carefully dropped the dead weight. Nik could easily see the blood and gaping hole in Esther's chest, and when he looked over to Jess licking her lips, she finally answered, "Finn and Esther made their break for it and when they were about to pass us Daniel daggered Finn, while I ripped Esther's heart out."

A smile tugged at the ends of Nik's lips, his blue eyes dancing with mirth, "good. Now all we need to do is get the lot home."

Questioning green eyes looked up at his, "Maybe we could keep the dagger in and get everyone back, then pull the dagger out. Once Scott gets there, that way we can tell everyone together," gulping slightly at the idea of facing everyone, Daniel had daggered Finn before she had ripped out Ester's heart. She was impulsive but even she knew that killing Esther would most likely will only bring strife, Rebekah loved her mother, Finn doted on her constantly even as a human, Elijah had respected her up until he learned of her plans and Kol might not love his mother anymore but she was still their mother, and Nik had killed her once before and he seemed smitten at her downfall, once again.

"What's there to tell? Esther is dead and we live to see another day," Nik exclaimed, smirk tugging at his lips.

Before Jess could formulate her reasoning the door to the old witch house creaked open showing, Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan who was holding a dead Abby in his arms. All five eyes glanced at each other before Damon glanced at Stefan wordlessly giving their plan and with a nod of their heads, Damon picked up a startled Bonnie and they both whooshed off carrying the last of the Bennett line.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asks walking into the living room where Elijah was holding a tumbler of bourbon, staring aimlessly out the window. She had searched over half the house looking for any sign of the family. The note on her bedside table had only told her not to leave the house, but didn't explain how she even got to the house in the first place; her last memory was of falling to the cold hard ground of the unground cave and Elena's shocked expression.

"It's over, Rebekah."

"Where's mother?" looking around the room expecting the Original Witch to somehow magically appear.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right," since waking up his mind had continued to plague him of what Esther had told them just before she failed to kill them all.

"What'd you mean?" her voice had slight hints of nervousness; she had never seen Elijah this down.

"Although I talk of virtue, when it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment." Elijah spoke as he walked towards Bekah, "Even today, I terrorized an innocent."

Speaking through clenched teeth, as she remembered how Elena quite literally stabbed her in the back, "Elena is hardly innocent."

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted … wielded you like I would a sword, … my sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so. We deserve to live. We are better than they are," her voice adamant.

Elijah turned his face back to Bekah's "Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." He ended his speech by walking off leaving Rebekah in the room alone.

Elijah stopped half way to the front door when Jess walked in, she glanced quickly at him before she set her gaze to everywhere but him as she fiddled with her cellphone, mindlessly moving it in circles with her fingers. "Is everyone awake?"

"I know only of Rebekah, I assume you and Niklaus want to tell us all what has happened tonight."

Walking towards him, Jess gripped her cellphone before easily placing it in her back pocket of her jeans, "I do."

"Well then lets start this discussion with everyone else," Elijah spoke placing the palm of his hand at the small of Jess's back as he lead them towards living room.

Damon slammed the door behind himself, his frustrations growing as he thought about what happened today. The excitement of finally getting rid of the Originals, lost to the wayside when Elijah abducted Elena ensuring that him and Stefan would do their bidding. Killing Abby, Bonnie's mother, to ensure that the spell couldn't be cast and in doing so making Bonnie loose another family member to vampires, only this time Abby had the ability to turn into a vampire. Looking towards the rest of the Mystic Falls gang, excluding Bonnie who was with her mother at home, "So how are we going to kill them?"

Stefan, ever the voice of reason, "how can we? We have no stake."

"There has to be a way," his voice and jaw tightening.

Without looking up, Nik kept tearing the pictures that he had drawn of Caroline and throwing them into the lit fireplace, "I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled, Finn is in the wind, and Esther is dead." After Jess had told everyone what had happened, everyone had gone their separate ways, at least his siblings had, cousins on the other hand had left to go gather clothes and for Daniel to pick up his girlfriend from Arlington.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother, But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me."

"Well, aren't we a pair?"

Rebekah gave him a sad smile before continuing her emotional dissection f her life, "Now Justine has killed her after a thousand years and I don't know how to feel, on one had I hate her for killing her yet on the other mother was going to kill us all." Nik only nodded to her to continue as he ripped yet another picture of Caroline, throwing it in the fire and watching it burn. "There's something I think you need to see," pulling out her cell.

Looking over at the cellphone, "Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?

Showing him the screen it showed a video of Elena, "Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall."

Taking the phone to get a better look, Nik questioned, "What is it?"

"A native worshiping at the white oak tree."

"We burnt that tree to the ground."

Pointing at the half moons, "Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

"This can't be right."

"A white oak tree there three hundred years after we fled to the old world. Must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

Thanks for Reading. Please Review, I love to read what you guys think.


End file.
